Star Bird Command (Rio)
by Red Fox 1203
Summary: Crossover Rio, Star Fox, El equipo Star Bird es un grupo mercenario, conocido en toda la galaxia, pero cuando sean contratados por la milicia Solariana, y nuevos integrantes lleguen, las cosas cambiaran, mucho. Recuerden dejar sus reviews


**Star Bird Command**

**Atención, este es un crossover de Rio con Star Fox, **

**(Nota: Para este fic deben imaginarse a los personajes con cualidades antropomórficas) como es el caso de Star Fox)**

**Importante: Descripción de los Personajes (Para no confundirlos en caso no estén familiarizados con personajes de Star Fox o RIO**

**Personajes (Protagonistas)**

Nombre: Tyler Blu Gunderson

Puesto: Comandante del grupo de elite Star Bird Command

Especie: Guacamayo de Spix

…

Nombre: Perla Hathaway

Puesto: Agente Fugitiva

Especie: Guacamayo de Spix

….

Nombre: Altaria Triocarde

Puesto: Miembro grupo de Star Bird

Especie: Guacamayo Ararauna Albino

…

Nombre: Rafael Escobar

Puesto: Técnico Equipo Star Bird

Especie: Tucán Toco

…

Nombre: Roberto Caspiere

Puesto: Soldado de Elite

Especie: Guacamayo de Spix

…..

**Personajes Protagonistas (Star Fox)**

Nombre: Fox McCloud

Puesto: Comandante equipo Star Fox

Especie (Zorro Común (Vulpes Vulpes))

…

Nombre: Kaison Fixel (OC de mi pertenencia)

Puesto: Miembro Actual equipo Star Fox

Especie: Alopex Agopus (zorro albino)

…

Nombre: Krystal

Puesto: Miembro equipo Star Fox

Especie: (Vulpes) Pelaje azul claro

…..

Nombre: Falco Lombardi

Puesto: Subcomandante equipo Star Fox

Especie (Falco Peregrinus)

…

Nombre: Slippy Toad

Puesto: Técnico Equipo Star Fox

Especie:

…..

Nombre: Howler ODonnell (OC prestado)

Puesto: Comandante Milicia Solariana

Especie: Lobo Siberiano

…..

Aclaración

El equipo Star Bird es un equipo mercenario, que ante una amenaza de un planeta vecino es reclutado por el ejercito Solariano para la ser convertido en un equipo de Elite, que podrá cambiar el curso de la guerra.

Sin embargo las reglas de grupos de clase Alfa exigen un minimo de 5 integrantes, y el equipo Star Bird solo cuenta con 3.

El ejercito Solariano cita al equipo Star Bird, a una entrevista de candidatos posibles para poder completar el quinteto.

Un sistema cercano, agradeciendo por favores que el sistema solariano les prestó en un pasado, enviara refuerzos a este sistema para combatir la amenaza masiva que se acercaba.

Aquí Empieza la historia

Tyler Blu Gunderson, un guacamayo peculiar, cualquiera diría, si no lo conociera, que parece un ave tímida, y un poco nerd. Pero la verdad es otra.

Huérfano de padre y madre, solo conocía una familia, y esa era Rafael, el viejo y sabio tucán, gran amigo de sus padres, y su padrino.

Esto era lo único que sabía, junto con Rafael un tucán, y Nigel Clement una cacatúa, su padre fue un mercenario muy famoso en varios sistemas. Una vez, en una misión llego a Solaria, y allí conoció a temprana edad, una amiga que le duraría toda la vida, pero eventualmente esta amistad se convirtió en amor, amor que fue sellado por su llegada, El nacimiento de él, Blu Gunderson

Pero luego, la tragedia vino, según Rafael, llevaba Blu ya 3 años de vida, cuando el equipo Star Bird fue llamado a una emergencia.

Los tres integrantes del equipo fueron a la misión, era simplemente una misión de reconocimiento, debido a señales extrañas que bloqueaban cualquier comunicación con el planeta. Fácil, Simple, sin ningún riesgo ni dificultad.

Pero había algo que 2 miembros del equipo ignoraban, y 1 lo sabía.

Al llegar al planeta, descubrieron un satélite, causante de todas las interferencias. Al ser solo un satélite, el ejercito ordeno a el padre de Blu destruirlo y regresar al planeta.

Sin embargo, al momento de apretar el gatillo, el infierno se desato.

Una trampa, simplemente una trampa, El padre de Blu había vivido tantos que sabía exactamente qué hacer, huir.

Solo había un detalle que ignoraba.

Al momento de encontrar un espacio para huir de las millones de naves que los perseguían, sintió un horrible zarandeo, al chequear el estado de la nave descubrió que los sables gravitacionales habían sido horriblemente dañados.

Lo más sorpresivo fue que el daño había sido producido por una bomba nova, y de las millones de naves que habían en ese momento a la órbita del planeta, solo habían 3 que llevaban equipadas bombas nova, Al darse vuelta descubrió al causante, Nigel.

-¡Que carajos haces Nigel!-Grito Rafael al darse cuenta de la acción de el integrante del equipo.

-El trabajo por el cual me pagaron- respondió Nigel ajustando la mira hacia Rafael

El padre de Blu al darse cuenta de esto, logro estabilizar la nave lo suficiente para apuntarla hacia Rafael, acto seguido acciono los motores a todo su poder, justo cuando una bomba nova salía de la nave de Nigel, El padre de Blu siguió avanzando, y justo cuando la bomba nova iba a impactar, el se metió en medio, siendo dañado los motores, y el otro sable gravitacional. Provocando que quedara varado en el espacio.

-¡Huye!- logro gritarle a Rafael

-¡No!- respondió Rafael –No te dejare aquí, saldremos de esto, ¡juntos!- termino

-No, si te quedas a ayudarme moriremos los dos, ¡Huye! Es una orden, y por favor, dile a Blu y a mi esposa, que los amo- término con una lagrima en la mejilla-

-¡No!- dijo Rafael- Saldremos de esto, y serás tu el que le dirás eso a tu esposa e hijo-

-Adiós, Rafael- termino el padre de Blu, antes de activar los escudos frontales, y canalizar la energía a los motores, provocando que en un último intento de fuerza, la nave de Rafael fue golpeada fuertemente por la del padre de Blu, mandándolo lejos.

Rafael estaba en Shock, no podía creer, su amigo había muerto, y lo peor, lo había matado ese maldito traidor.

De repente a Rafael le entro una furia enorme, ¡Esa maldita cacatúa! Rafael juro que se vengaría.

Pero antes, tenía un trabajo mayor, y mucho más importante, dar la noticia a su esposa, y a su hijo.

* * *

**Esta historia se me ocurrió en un ataque de imaginación, espero les guste.**

**Estare subiendo actualizaciones regulares todas las semanas.**

**Lo mas probable es que el viernes suba actualización de mi historia "El mayor sacrificio" y el sábado la actualización de esta historia**

**Recuerden dejar su review.**


End file.
